Bonnie Enzo Drabble
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Bonnie and Enzo share a hot moment on the couch at her dorm.


Bonnie was sat by the fire in her dorm, staring into the flames as she thought about the new direction her heart was pointing to.

Enzo.

He made her heart race, the way his eyes took her in as they flirted made her blood boil. She never thought she could feel like this, like she was alive every time they were together. They had a rough beginning, she saw him in the same light she first saw Damon, a murderous vampire who cared about nothing but killing innocents.

But now...

Damon Salvatore was her best friend.

And Enzo was the man she was beginning to fall for.

There was a knock at the door pulling her from her thoughts. She got up to answer it. Her heart skipping as she saw the man she'd been thinking about behind it, "Enzo-"

Enzo cut her off by cradling her cheeks in his hands, "I can't stop thinking about you, Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie's breath caught.

"I don't even want to try." Enzo smiled, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks, looking deep in her eyes, "God... your eyes are the most beautiful."

Bonnie smiled, completely enraptured in those dark eyes of his. Her heart was beating out of control, her chest heaving with her fast breathing.

"Kiss me, Bonnie." Enzo whispered, his breaths ghosting across her lips in temptation.

Bonnie didn't hesitate, she ran her hands along his chest to cup the back of his neck to pull him to her mouth. Her eyes closed at the first taste of his, a moan escaping her as their lips moved together perfectly.

Enzo slid one hand into her hair, the other sliding down her back to wrap around her waist. He led her backwards toward the couch, holding tight as he laid her down, settling his weight on top of her.

Bonnie opened her legs wide to allow Enzo to fully press against her. She gasped into his mouth as she felt his hardness pushing against her mound. She gasped into his mouth, rubbing herself against him. She loved the groan that came out of his mouth.

Enzo grinned into her mouth, slowly grinding his hips against her, swallowing every gasp with his lips. He placed his hands underneath her top, slowly bunching the material up, breaking away from her mouth only to remove it from her.

Bonnie took off his leather jacket, never taking her eyes from his, taking his shirt next. She brought her mouth to his chest to kiss across his skin, her fingers unbuckling and pushing down his pants.

Enzo smirked before he vamped them so that he was sitting on the couch with Bonnie in his lap. He held on to her hips, tugging on the waistband of her pants in question.

Bonnie didn't answer verbally, instead she stood to push her pants all they way off. She shivered under his darkened stare, straddling his lap. She leaned in for a kiss as she sank down on his member, releasing a deep moan as he filled her completely.

Enzo pulled back to look in her eyes, running his hands along her arms to tangle his fingers with hers. He bucked his hips, smirking at the way her eyes fluttered as she gasped in pleasure. He did it again to watch her gorgeous face transform into one of pleasure.

Bonnie lifted their joined hands to rest against the couch back. She moved her hips back and forth, moving over his length, moaning at the feel of him deep inside of her. She dropped a kiss on his lips, moving faster as she felt her pussy start to tingle.

Enzo thrust his hips up at the same time as she came down on him. Their groans mixed together at the feeling. He nipped her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. His hips moving deeper within her.

Bonnie threw her head back, releasing a cry as she shuddered around his length, her whole body vibrating with the pleasure coursing through her.

Enzo growled as she tightened sporadically around him, he released her hands to curl around her waist, holding her tightly as he pumped within her a few more times before he exploded inside of her, filling her with his seed.

Bonnie dropped her head against his as she tried to catch her breath, "Wow."

"Wow indeed." Enzo chuckled, leaning in for a deep kiss, his hand raising to her cheek to hold her to him.

Bonnie smiled into the kiss, loving that she could still feel him so deep within her as she opened her mouth to his questing tongue.

They would be repeating this again.

THE END

AN - My first Bonenzo drabble. Hoped you liked it.


End file.
